Experiment Alpha
by Dragon of the Elements
Summary: Beginning with a mysterious voice and an even more mysterious new ally, Ash begins to discover more about himself than he ever wanted to know...and what he finds may just destroy him... *R/R* Serving up chapter 3 !!
1. Arie And Ash

"Did it work?"  
  
"I don't know. She seems to be responding."  


{Voices...}  


"We've confirmed it, sir. She has bonded with the sample."  


"The unknown sample?"  


"Yes."  
  
"But...that's not supposed to happen! Did you find out what the sample was?"  
  
{These voices...}  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Damn it! Who the hell gave her an unknown sample before we tested it? It could have killed her! She's the one who's showing the most promise. That other one...she's all but a failure."  
  
{Another? I don't understand...}  
  
"How is the boy progressing, sir?"  
  
"Alpha Splicer H? He is on schedule. But we are not attempting the bonding with him. He is undergoing...different procedures than the other two. But I repeat, my question: How did that sample get in her?!?"   
  
{A...boy? Another? But there is only I...}   
  
"Sir, we came in here, and the sample had already been injected. But she's responding to it. The two DNA sections, they're...bonding."  
  
"Is it too late to reverse the process?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fuck! Well, wait and see what happens. We CANNOT lose Alpha Rogue In-Experimentation."

{That's all I am? An experiment? That cannot be...}  
  


* * * * * * * * * * *   
  


_Arie! Arie, wake up! It's okay. Don't worry, it's not real. Arie?_  
  
A 15 year old girl shot up, releasing herself from sleep. Her shoulder length blonde hair, with streaks of lavender that looked brown in the moonlight, was in disarray. She looked around, confused. Where were the voices? The voices who had no names or faces, only those horrible words.  
And they spoke of strange things, Alphas, and experiments. They spoke of two others, yet those others could not exist. They could not!  
  
_Arie? Are you okay? Having those dreams again?_  
  
She turned and sighed, "Yeah, Shadowflame. But don't worry about it. I'm alright."  
  
_Was it the same one?_  
  
"Kind of...the voices. They said more. They said...something about...others . A boy. And a girl. About...different procedures, and bonding and... I dunno, Shadow .It's foggy. A blur. And when I wake up, it's like, something is keeping my dreams from me. Trying to keep me from remembering on purpose. I just don't get it."  
  
_You'll figure it out. And I'll be right there to help you. We all will._  


"Thanks, buddy" she replied lying back down. That frantic feeling that she had when she woke up from the dream was fading, and she realized it was the middle of the night. Groaning, she rolled over.  
  
Shadowflame said nothing, putting his head back down. In a few minutes he was back asleep. Arie, however, was having so such luck. The dream, it was right there, but every time she tried to remember, it was gone.  
  
Sitting back up, she looked around. Her friends were sleeping all around her. The Houndoom, Shadowflame, was sleeping beside her. On her other side was Esper, a female Espeon. A Scizor, a Pidgeot, a Dragonair and a Raichu completed the team. Her bonded partners. The seven of them formed a team.  


And not just a normal human/trainer-Pokemon relationship either. These six Pokemon she could not trade, or let go. No more Pokemon could she ever catch either. These were not normal Pokemon. Then again, she wasn't a normal human.  
  
Finally deciding she could get no more sleep that night, she sat up contemplating both herself and her dream.  
  
She knew it wasn't just a dream, those dreams never were. It was a memory, a memory that her unexplainable mental block could not filter out. Each time she had a dream, which was about once or twice a week, they would be different. But the voices...they were always the same.  
  
Arie shook her head. Whatever it was it wasn't coming. {Why bother trying to remember ,when I already know more about myself than I really want to?} That was definitely true. Through her fragmented dreams/memories, and her own sleuthing, Arie had managed to come up with a faint outline of her life.  
  
She had been a genetic experiment, that much she was certain. The things she did...they had to be a result of somebody messing around with her genes. And it had to be when she was young. When she was little, three or four, she had been put in a lab. Where she came from before that, she didn't know. The function (or at least one of them) had been to bond a Pokemon with a human, creating a genetic mix.   
  
Arie had been the result of those experiments. What Pokemon she had bonded with, she wasn't sure. But the scientists were not done there. They had given a her variety of other powers. Then, they went too far. They tried to add even more Pokemon into her. But the Pokemon that was already half of her, bonded inside her, had not been big on sharing. It had lashed out, destroying the room she was in. The bits of Pokemon that the now dead scientists had tried to add to her took physical form, becoming the six Pokemon she now had with her. They shared a mental and somewhat physical bond.  
  
After that, Arie's life sped up. She quickly realized she was not normal, her first clue being when she shot a Flamethrower at the school bully when she was eight. After that her and her Pokemon had wandered, and Arie had grown up mainly alone.  
  
For a while. But apparently. Someone knew that she had escaped the lab, because they started coming after her. The Morgulle, they were called. They were so ruthless and cold they made Team Rocket look like a bunch of Caterpies. And they were after her.  
  
But not just her. Arie had learned that there had been others in that lab. Other experiments going on. After she had escaped, the facility had been shut down, and the experiments had been either moved destroyed, or those that were deemed 'failures' given the scientists' family, posing as adopted children.  
  
Then the Morgulle had been established. Apparently the original financial backer of the project had not been pleased to see his investment go down the tube. So he had created the Morgulle to find and track down the experiments and bring them back 'home'.  
  
And Arie had decided it was her rather self-appointed duty to find them to try and help. Only that wasn't going too well. Many of them did not realize what they were, and were taken unawares when the Morgulle came for them.  
  
Beside her, Esper's eyes shot open. The red jewel set in her forehead glowed faintly. Her ears twitched. Seeing that her friend was wake, the Espeon looked at her, then nodded.  
  
_They are coming._

"What?!?" Arie whirled, forgetting to be quiet, and stared at the Espeon. She had been too busy daydreaming to bother to sense for them, but now that she reached out her mind, she did sense them, an evil tingling in the back of her mind, "Damn it! Are they coming for us?" She could sense their presence and how near they were, but nowhere near as accurately as the Psychic type could.  
  
_No. They are going for...another. The other is strong, but it's powers are hidden deep. It will be caught unawares._  
  
"Great. How close are they to the other one? What can you sense about them?"  
  
_As I said, this one is strong. If it realizes its power, it could become great. They are not far from it, and getting closer. We need go move now if we are going to help. And Arie..._  
  
Esper's hesitation was not lost on her, "What is it?"  
  
_The other one, the target of the Morgulles, he feels...like you._  
  
"What!?!? That cannot be. That would mean..."  
  
_I know. I hope it is true. For your sake, and his._  


His? "Alpha Splicer H? He is on schedule..."   
  
As the other Pokemon around Arie and Esper stirred, picking up on their distress, none of them noticed the figure, standing part way up a tree. It was only a silhouette, cloaked in shadow. It jumped up in the air, then disappeared...   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
/Danger! There is danger! They are coming! Wake up!/  
  
About half a kilometer away from Arie and the others, another person of 15 startled awake. That voice...it had been in his mind, loud and insistent. And it had sounded genuinely urgent, and afraid for him.  
  
He groaned and sat up. Spiky, short black hair stuck out at odd angles. Brown eyes blinked blearily, as he tried to get his bearings. He looked around. The small clearing he and his friend were in was calm. There was no hint of the danger that the voice had spoken of.  
  
{It was probably a dream. There's nothing here...}  


/No! It was not a dream. There is danger. The Morgulle, they are coming for you. Ash, you must leave. Take your friend and your Pokemon and run. Now!/  
  
{What? The voice, it, knew my name. I don't understand. What are...Morgulle? And how does the voice know, know what I was thinking?}  
  
There was no time to worry about that now. He needed to leave. He couldn't take the chance that the voice was wrong. Enough weird things had been happening lately. Ever since Brock had left, back to the Pewter City gym, he had noticed hat things were slightly..off. He felt weird, had headaches and strange cramps. Sometimes, he could swear he could hear Pokemon voices. Talking.  
  
He sighed. Whatever. They had to leave. He leaned over and nudged Misty, "Hey, Misty, we gotta go."  
  
She awoke, confused, "Ash wha-what is it? It's like 2 in the morning. Go back to bed."  
  
"Sorry, but we gotta go. There's something coming."  
  
Misty was fully awake now, "What do you mean? Ash, look around, everything's asleep. Like we should be."  
  
"NO! We have to go. Danger, danger is coming. Don't ask me how I know, just, come on! Please, Misty, you have to trust me."  
  
She looked at Ash, not really understanding, but seeing the insistence is his voice and his eyes made her nod. She called to Togepi, who didn't look very happy that she had been woken up. Ash called to Pikachu as well, and gathered his Pokeballs together.  
  
{Only 3 of them, ah well...}  


Pikachu, Bayleef (renamed Solara), and Totodile (now Snapper) were the only Pokemon he still had. The others were back at Professor Oak's. And his new Fire-type, which he had traded for Cyndaquil, should be arriving any day now. He just didn't know what it was yet.  
  
"Pikachu, Pikachu, wake up. We gotta go."  
  
The rest of the gear was packed, and they were ready to go. Misty was glancing fearfully into the darkness, expecting something to jump out.  
  
Pikachu woke up. Suddenly he was alert, looking around. He stared at Ash, looking nervous.  
  
_Evil is coming._  
  
Ash blinked, shaking his head. Had he just heard that? No, he decided, waking up at 2 in the morning and hearing a voice in his head telling him that danger was coming were just confusing him.  
  
/They are here! Your delays have endangered you all. It is too late to run. They are all around you. You have no choice but to fight. Foolish child!/  
  
Ash didn't have time to wonder about the voice, for at that moment, from across the clearing, three figures and a Flamethrower exploded into view, coming straight for them.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________

Dragon of the Elements: Ah. That was like as long as my other story combined. But this idea has been bouncing around in my head like forever, and I had the day off, so this just...came out.

Do you guys like it? Genetic experiments aren't exactly the most original idea, but oh well. If anybody reads this story and thinks I'm copying something from them or one of their ideas, then let me know. I often unwittingly incorporate details from other stories into my own, so if I did, I'm sorry!  
I'd love to hear your opinions on this. I think Pokemon is a neat idea, but the show is just so bad. So I'm helping a little. 

EarthDragon: And for all you who don't know me, I'm EarthDragon, the muse and alter-ego. Review, though it's not necessary cuz we love this story so much, we'll keep going with out reviews. But if you like the story, then review!

A Note:

_talk_ means a Pokemon talking, people cannot usually understand this.

{Talk} means a person/Pokemon thinking to themselves

/Talk/ means..well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out about this.

  
  
  
  


  
  



	2. Morgulle And Mayhem

Ash didn't understand. Less than 10 minutes ago he had been sleeping, his only worry about how to get to Goldenrod City, which was where he was supposed to pick up the Fire-type Pokemon he had traded for his Cyndaquil. The trainer he had made the trade with, had promised the Pokemon would be most definitely worth his Cyndaquil, but he had to pick it up himself.  
  
Now his problems were too numerous to count, not the least of which was the Flamethrower coming straight at him. He yelped, throwing his hands in front of his face to protect himself, though it was kind of futile, but then a stream of water flew through the air, neutralizing it.  
  
"Thanks, umm, whoever," he gasped, assuming Misty had let out one of her Water Pokemon. That was too close.  
  
Now the three figures stepped into the clearing. Two of them were humans, men, and the other was a Magmar who had shot the Flamethrower.  
  
Pikachu was immediately tensed and ready for battle. He glared at the Magmar, ready to seriously beat on the one who meant his trainer harm. Sparks erupted from his cheeks, and he snarled at the three figures.  
  
Ash blinked in surprise. Sure, Pikachu was always ready for a battle, but never this intense or this eager. It was kind of strange. But then again, this night was already far from normal, so what was one more little thing?  
  
He peeked at the figures. The Magmar's flames helped to illuminate them. He could immediately see that they were NOT Team Rocket, for they wore non-descript black clothing. One of them looked to be about 25, and the other looked very young, only 17 or 18. And they were looking right at him.  
  
"What to do you want? Who ARE you?" Ash asked, cringed at the quiver in his voice. Misty, eyes huge, clutching Togepi tightly to her, said nothing.  
  
"Want? We want you of course, little Experiment. We were on our way back to headquarters, but then we sensed you. Too bad for you. Being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And there could not be a worse place to be right about now."  
  
"Huh...?" Ash didn't understand. {Little Experiment? Is he talking about one of my Pokemon? Or...me? I don't understand.}  
  
"Well, boy, come on. If you come quietly maybe we won't kill your friend, or maybe even your Pokemon," the older man continued to speak. He had dark hair, and was tall, but that was all Ash could tell.  
  
{Kill?!?! He would kill Misty, and Togepi, and Pikachu. I cannot let him do that.}  
  
_Ash, don't listen to him! He will only kill us after he has taken you! This is not the best way for you to learn, but now you must fight! I will explain later!_

Ash whirled around. It was that weird voice again. Not the one who had woken him up, but he other, who had said something about evil coming. Where was the voice?  
  
_Ash?_  
  
Ash looked down in front of him. There was only Pikachu, who was looking at him intently, "Pikachu, you're...the one talking to me?"  
  
_I am. And your abilities will become stronger, until you will be able to communicate with us all. But talk later. We must get rid of these..intruders first._  
  
"Right," That was something he could handle. Battling. Talking Pokemon, not as much, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Lava, Flamethrower!"  
  
Fire and Lightning met in the center of the clearing, forming a ball of energy. Both Pokemon trying to get the upper hand, neither succeeding. The ball became larger and larger, neither Pokemon willing to give in.  
  
Then the ball reached its breaking point, exploding in the clearing. Ash and Misty threw themselves to the ground, as the blast exploded above them. The two men on the opposite side of the clearing did the same. Unfortunately, the Pokemon had no time to evade the blast, and were engulfed by it.  
  
"Pikachu...!!!"  
  
Ash waited desperately for the smoke to clear. He had to know if Pikachu was alright. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer, and ran into the clearing. Trying to peer desperately through the smoke, he suddenly noticed that it was clearing away. And not naturally, either, More like someone-or something-was blowing it away.  
  
He looked up. A large bird was framed against the moon. Its powerful wings easily blew away the smoke, revealing two fallen Pokemon.  
  
Ash, finally seeing Pikachu, ran towards it. He gently picked Pikachu up, wincing at the blood that dripped through his fingers. Pikachu, bloody and battered, groaned slightly. It was bad. Really bad.  
  
_Ash..._  
  
"Shhh, don't talk, you're going to be okay. We just, umm, gotta get you a...Super-potion. Yeah, and then you'll, you'll be okay."  
  
_Not this time..._

Ash stared in horror at his Pikachu, secretly knowing that anything would be pointless, but knowing he needed to try anyways. Suddenly he felt...something surging up in him. Half-remembered voices and memories surged. But there was no time for that now. He knew what he had to do.  


Holding Pikachu in his arms, he let..whatever it was inside of him come out. A pale, goldish-silver light flowed out of his hands and into Pikachu. He could feel Pikachu getting better. He knew what has wrong with him, and how to fix it. His energy rushed around inside Pikachu, repairing broken bones and torn organs. Soon, Pikachu looked as healthy as he had before the battle.  
  
Misty was staring at him awed, "Ash...what...have you done?"  
  
"I-I'm not sure. I think..I healed him. I don't know how though," Ash looked over at the Magmar. His trainer, the younger of the two people, was kneeling over him, looked shocked.  
  
"Lava?....Lava? You're gonna be okay. You did your best. La...Lava?"  
  
Ash, seeing the broken expression on the boy's face, got up. He had tried to kill him, threatened all those close to him, but he was still a person. And he obviously cared deeply for his Pokemon. Whatever this, gift of Ash's was, he might as well use it while it lasted.  
  
He walked over to the fallen Magmar. His trainer, seeing him approach, glared at him and immediately stood in front of his Pokemon. The other man quickly pulled out a gun, and trained it on Ash.  
  
"You come one step closer and I will blow your fuckin' brains out," he snarled.  
  
"No, leave him be. If he can help Lava, leave him alone!"  
  
The older man, startled, looked at his colleague, "What are you saying? Look at him. He's a powerful Experiment. You just let walk him over here, and he could blow us all up. You may be an inexperienced Morgulle, so I'll let that go. We have to take him, NOW!!"  
  
{Morgulle? There's that word again. The word that the voice said. The voice...warned me about them. Good thing too. If it hadn't, Misty and Pikachu and the others would be dead, and I'd be taken off by these...Morgulle. I think they want me for these new abilities I have. Great. More problems.}  
  
He knelt down to the Magmar. He could see that its trainer was physically restraining the other one, his love for his Pokemon coming even before his job. The same gold-silver light flowed into the Magma, and in a moment, it was healed as well.   
  
Blinking blearily, it looked around, confused, then fixing its gaze on Ash.   
  
_You helped me? You healed me? The other Experiments, they cared nothing for us. So why you?_   
  
"Because..I couldn't let you just die. That's not right. You're alive too, but...why are you trying to get me? What did I ever do to you guys?"  
  
But the time for talk had run out. No longer able to restrain his larger counterpart, Lava's trainer was thrown against a tree. The Magmar immediately ran over to its trainer.  
  
"Damn it, Davihd! The boss is definitely going to hear about this! You're dead meat. And so's your precious Magmar!"  
  
"That is enough!"  
  
The beings assembled in the torn-up clearing turned as one. Out of the forest came yet another person. Ash tensed, uncertain, but there was something about this person that felt..safe and..familiar.  
  
It was a girl, of medium height. She was built rather gracefully, and had shoulder-length blonde hair. There looked to be streaks of another color as well, but it was too dark to tell. A Pidgeot stood by her side. Ash recognized it as the same one who had blown the smoke away.  
  
She glared at the men, "Morgulle." The word was said with the utmost loathing, "I should have known. Preying on another hapless Experiment? Get out of here, before I lose my patience with you scum."  
  
The two of the stared at her, not really knowing what to do. An Espeon and a Houndoom walked out of the darkness, coming to stand beside her. From the other side of the clearing, a Scizor and a Raichu stepped out. And finally, a Dragonair, eyes glowing softly, slithered into the moonlight.  
  
The younger one, Davihd, needed no second chance, scrambling to his feet. His Magmar close on his heels. They took of in the opposite direction they had appeared to be going.  
  
After a moment, the other one left too, on a different way than Davihd, "This is not over, little Experiment! Little..Ash! Yes I know your name. And I will catch you. That I promise..." his voice fading into the night.  
  
"What..? What was that?" Misty, still clutching Togepi as if she was the last link to her sanity, looked drained.  
  
The girl looked over at Misty, as if noticing her for the first time, "I will explain later. But although the Morgulle is gone for now, he will be back. With stronger allies. The boy...I think he got a taste of the Morgulle and didn't like it too much. Let's go. I know a safe place."  
  
Misty glared at her, "And we can trust you why? How do we know you aren't one of those...Morgulle things too? Trying to trick us?"  
  
"Ask your friend. He knows I am no Morgulle. Don't you, Ash?"  
  
The two of the looked at Ash. He stared at the mysterious girl. He knew, somehow he just knew that she could be trusted. There was something about her...  
  
"No...no, you are not an enemy. But that does not mean that you are a friend. Lead us where you may, but betray us, and things will not go well."  
  
"You are not in a position do make such claims, but very well. Let us go. And my name is Arie, by the way. I know you are Ash."  
  
I am. And this is Misty, and her Togepi."  
  
Arie nodded at them, "This is Wingwhir," she said patting the Pidgeot on the back, "And these"-she motioned to the Houndoom and Espeon by her side-"are Shadowflame and Esper. The Scizor is Hammerblade, the Raichu, Thunderbolt-"  
  
_And I am Dracona._ the Dragonair finished.  
  
_He can understand us, Arie_ she said, turning to her friend, _His abilities are not strong, they have only recently manifested themselves, but as Esper said, he has great potential._  
  
Misty, not being able to understand the Dragonair, just shook her head. It was around 3 in the morning by that time, and now she was really tired. They were just outside of Azalea Town now, it would be about a 4 hour hike. And the terrain wasn't particularly comfortable either. Suddenly she remembered something she had seen-or thought she had seen-during the battle.  
  
"Ash, how did you manage to let Snapper out so fast to combat that Flamethrower? I didn't even see him."  
  
Ash, who had been following Arie and her Pokemon into the woods, stopped and looked at Misty, "What do you mean? I thought you had let one of your Water Pokemon out. I was just going to thank you for that. I didn't let Snapper out."  
  
Misty gaped at him, "But if it wasn't ma and it wasn't you, then...who?"  
  
Ash turned to Arie's nearest Pokemon, Thunderbolt, who was walking beside Pikachu, "Thunderbolt, did one of you shoot a Water Gun when that Magmar fired."  
  
_Water Gun? No, it was not us. We were a ways away, when Esper sensed the Morgulle. We figured you may be in trouble and came to help. We were arriving just as that battle was ending, not too soon I see._  
  
"But...if it wasn't one of you, and it wasn't Snapper, and it wasn't one of Misty's Pokemon ,then who was it?"  
  
_Ash, I saw who it was._ said Pikachu.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
_You._  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dragon of the Elements: Hah! Chapter 2 is done! I was going to make it longer, but felt this was the best place to stop. I finally thought up a decent summary, so I changed that! I am having so much fun writing this!  
  
EarthDragon: Review THIS INSTANT!!!!!  
  
Element: Earth, behave. But listen to her. 


	3. Enter Brix

Dragon of the Elements: Okay, usually I put my comments at the end of the chapter, but today I'm going to make an exception. 

First of all, thanks for the great reviews! :)

And a special thanks to Artemis-Chan. No, I don't think you're like going over-board or anything. Feel free to praise me any time you want.;) I've never gotten such a great review! 

And Selena, I'm glad I made you come back to fanfiction. As annoying as it can be, at least it gives us the chance to write these stories. I hope you get your story posted back up. I want to

read what happens next!

And thunder mouse pikachu, there's a reason why Cyndaquil was traded. It won't come up for a few chapters, but it will be there. And Ash is pretty strong. There's a reason for that too.  
  
[This chapter's going to focus on another character, and will mention yet another main character, who are both going to have big parts in the story. Sorry, but you won't seee Ash's reaction til the next chapter. That's how it goes.] 

______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"...She's back..."  
  
"..Where did she go?..."  
  
"...She's always just disappearing and re-appearing like that..."  
  
She listened to the snippets of conversation as she walked by. It was always the same thing, the new arrivals wondering at her comings and goings, the experienced ones, who had been around for a while, patiently explaining it to them.  
  
She continued walking down the hall, before turning sharply into a room on the left. Unlike the corridor, which had been dimly lit and dirty, which had the feeling it was not usually used, and had not been used in many years, this room was bright and clean, the complete opposite to the rest of the building.   
  
Computers lined two of the walls, the other two being floor-to ceiling bookshelves full of files, papers and books. People milled around the room, some at the computers, others looking up things from the shelves.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
The room went slient as soon as she began speaking. A man, about 25, stood up from one of the computers and walked over to her.   
  
"You were gone for like, 4 hours. And those 4 hours were from like 1 til 5 in the morning. What the hell do you think you missed?"  
  
The girl only shook her head and laughed, "Wow, you're a little cranky at 5:30 in the morning, aren't you Kehl? I'm guessing that nothing's happened, by your cheerful atittude."  
  
Kehl stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and walked away, grumbling.  
  
"I'll be in my quarters cleaning up. Ugh, I feel so mucky."  
  
_And you look 'mucky' as well. You have been popping in and out of here so much, you haven't showered or changed in several days. There has been nothing of importance happening here. Howver, you cleaning up is becoming a rather pressing matter._  
  
The person turned, and saw an Umbreon sitting calmy behind her. The circles in its head and legs were silver, and it had silver eyes. It cocked its head. _Well? Aren't you going to greet me?_  
  
"Oh, sorry, Orgoth, it's just been a busy few days. I think the Morgulle are planning something. Now let's go up to our room and get that cleaning up you suggested. By the way, where are Anubis and Eagle?"  
  
_Eagle is patrolling. There have been some..suspicious reports lately. And my brother is doing a ground sweep. They will be back by dawn._  
  
She nodded and led the Umbreon out of the room. They went upstairs, stopping in front of a brownish door. The paint was peeling and the door looked very old, but the wood was strong and not rotten. Despite the fact that the while building loooked like it was going to collapse any minute, and inside it was a falling-down mess, it had been designed to look that way. In reality, it was one of the most secure places in the whole of Johto.  
  
The girl opened the door. Inside was perhaps the total opposite of outside. The walls were freshly painted a light blue, the single bed's mattress was not saggy or chewed, and the dresser was a fairly high quality one.  
  
"Home sweet home," she sighed, flopping onto the bed. There was a peaceful feeling about coming into her room. It always made her feel safe.   
  
"You said Eagle would be coming back soon?" she asked, not waiting for her companion's response, as she walked over the the large window and opened it, "There. Now he doesn't have to bother me while I'm having a shower."   
  
Half an hour later, the same person emerged from the bathroom. Only this time, she seemed to be transformed. She was of medium height, with long legs and arms. She was well-muscled, but not buff, the type of body that befit someone who spent much of their life on the move. Her pure blonde hair was long, reaching mid-way down her back, and had sky-blue hilights in it.   
  
She wore low-rise blue jeans, a black tank top, and a white leather vest over top of it. A belt with a swirled silver and gold ying-yang completed the outfit. All in all, this did not look like a person that you would want to mess with.  
  
_That is much better. You look like the leader of the Warehouse 0-1 now, not some tramp._  
  
She turned and laughed, staring at the Umbreon sitting on her bed, "Yeah, and I fell way better. Have they come back yet?"  
  
_BRIX!!!_  
  
An object smashed into her from behind. She laughed and turned over, as the object, wriggling happily, licked her face.   
  
"Hello to you too, Anubis. Was I really gone that long?"  
  
The Umbreon, whose leg and head circles and eyes were gold, sat up and comtemplated the question, _Yes. Yes you were. Next time can you take me with you?_   
  
"Maybe. But this time it was important. A new one emerged, and they needed my help."  
  
_Who was this new one?_  
  
Brix turned and looked at the massive Fearow sitting on the windowsill. It was a dark one, the usually grey feathers black, and its colour was mainly a chocolate-brown, "Oh, hey Eagle. Didn't hear you get back. Anyways, the new one was a boy. His abilities aren't that strong, yet. Usually I would leave it to someone else to contact him, but I happened to be in the area, and I sensed the Morgulle, so I figured it was only fair to warn him."  
  
_And you just left him like that?_  
  
"No, there was another Experiment nearby. I made sure she found him, then left. I figure she can take care of him. I have more important things to do than monitor new emergences."  
  
_A girl? Was it one of ours?_  
  
"No, actually. It was that one...Arie, I believe. We've been monitoring her, and I have a special interest in her. I f they need help, I will offer it to them."  
  
_You cannot expect to be able to save every new Experiment. You are needed here. You are the leader, the organizer of Warehouse 0-1. Let the others deal with them._  
  
"Lay off, Orgoth. I told you I was in the area anyways. I needed to do some business with Warehouse 0-7. And I couldn't just leave and not help him. I had to make sure he was okay. And like I said, I have a special interest in the girl."   
  
_Very well._ said Orgoth, but he still looked rather annoyed.  
  
Brix sighed, "I'm going to go check with Kehl, see if he needs any help. By the way, has Hacker contacted you at all?"  
  
_Hacker? Not since you left. The last I heard, everything was on schedule. I have no reason to suspect any changes. Hacker will get the job done. She always does._ replied Orgoth.  
  
_Umm, I heard that there were some problems with her. Rumor has is that someone's been snooping around her place. I dunno if it's true though._  
  
Orgoth, nearly out the door, whirled and glared at his twin brother, _I heard nothing of this! When did you hear this rumor of yours?_  
  
_Easy, Orgoth. I heard of it as well. You have been preoccupied lately. Everyone knows how much you help to keep this Warehouse running. Just as Brix cannot know everything, nor can you._ Eagle attempted to soothe his friend's bruised ego.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go try and confirm this rumor."  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"Yes, it's true Brix. We lost contact with Hacker a few days ago. Shortly before that, she contacted us and told us that she suspected someone was onto her, stalking her and asking questions about her, the usual. Then, when we checked with her to see how she was progressing on Project Titan, but there was no answer. We assumed she had gone underground, but it's been three days, and no word."  
  
"That's not like her. The odd time someone manages to track her down, she always lets us know she's fine."  
  
_So you are thinking she's not fine?_  
  
"Yeah, Anubis, that's pretty much it."  
  
Seeing the quizzical look Kehl gave her, Brix explained, "He was just wondering if I thought she is in some kind of trouble."   
Kehl nodded. Like the others who worked at Warehouse 0-1, he knew that Brix could communicate with Pokemon, and had some other powers as well. Hell, he was used to it. This Warehouse was dedicated to finding new Experiments (a term for people who had genetic experiments performed on them, and so exhibited unusual abilities) and keep them from the Morgulle. They were given new identities, and often stayed at a Warehouse until they were sure they were safe. Many decided to stay and help at the Warehouse, to repay those who had helped them.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it? We have to go and help her! If they found out even a fraction of what she knows..."   
  
Kehl sighed and looked and Brix, who was clearly agitated. Her bonded partners picked up on this, and all three of them were twitching and shifting, "Well, she contacted us last at Goldenrod, so we assume she is around there."  
  
"Well, them we have to go see what we can find. Eagle, Anubis, Orgoth and I will go."   
  
"Brix, you are the leader of this Warehouse. You cannot just pop out whenever you see fit. You have responsibilities as leader. Send someone else.you cannot dod this job."  
  
Kehl immediately knew he had gone to far. Brix, who was usually very calm and intraverted, cool and in control to the point of exasperation, DID NOT like being told she couldn't do something. Fiercely independent, she did what she wanted when she wanted.  
  
"I wasn't really asking you, Kehl. As you said, I am the leader, and as leader, I appoint you surrogate leader of Warehouse 0-1 until I get back. Alright?"  
  
Already knowing it was hopeless to argue, he nodded wearily, "Fine. But why are you doing this."  
  
Brix, who was already leaving, stopped and called over her shoulder, "Before she was a co-worker, a sister in arms. She was my friend. Perhaps the only person I call friend. And because of that, I must help her. No matter what."   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Do I have everything?"  
  
_Yes, I believe you have enough supplies for several days. And we will be passing over several cities, Azalea Town among them. We will be fine._  
  
She nodded and turned, backpack strapped on her back. She picked up something from the dresser, and looked at her Umbreon twins. Upon seeing the objects in her hand, they immediately backed away.   
  
_Brix, that's not fair! You know how much we hate going in Pokeballs. It's so...humiliating._  
  
"I'm not asking you. I'm flying on Eagle, and it's so much faster this way. Now get in."  
  
Orgoth sighed, _As you wish. But I am not amused._ And he disappeared in a beam of red light.   
  
Anubis also submitted, and Brix attached the Pokeballs to her belt. One was black and silver, the other was gold and silver. They were designed so the Umbreon could escape out of them, if needed.   
  
"Ready Eagle?"  
  
_Always._  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Four hours later the two were flying above Azalea Town. It was about 9 in the morning, and the day was bright and sunny. Brix and Eagle flew just below the clouds, high enough not to attract any attention.   
  
Brix looked down below her. Azalea town and the surrounding area stretched out peacefully in all directions. A river ran to the south of the town, flowing sedately.   
  
"Hey Eagle, can we go a little lower? I'd like to get a better look around."   
  
_Weren't you just here a few hours ago?_  
  
"Yeah, but it was at night. Everything looks so peaceful now."  
  
_Very well._  
  
As they flew, lower, Eagle just happened to glance behind them. What he saw immediately sent him into evsive manuvers. He swung sharply to the side just as a Pidgeotto came streaking by him. Looking up, another Pidgeotto and a Pidgeot were hovering above them, waiting to attack as well.  
  
_Morgulle spies!_ he hissed as he prepared for another attack, _They must have followed us above the clouds. Leaving early in the morning, I thought we could not be followed._  
  
"Yeah, well, looks like you were wrong!" yelled Brix as she flattened herself onto Eagle's back, so not to get in his way.   
  
_Here they come!_  
  
The remaining Pidgeotto and the Pidgeot dove at the same time. While they were faster and more agile, the Fearow was larger, tougher and stronger. He dropped down, only a few hundred meters above the ground, above the river Brix had been looking at only a few minutes before.   
  
He whirled to one side, feeling the wind rush beside him as the Pidgeot whipped by at unbelieveable speeds. With out missing a beat, Eagle threw himself to the other side, as the Pidgeotto buzzed by. Unfortunately, he had overcompensated, and sent then both him and Brix into a dizzying spin.   
  
They fell fast, and Eagle struggled to right himself. Unfortunately, he had forgotten one thing. The other Pidgeotto. As he tumbled through the air, it hit him in the back, knocking the wind out of him.   
  
Through his pain, he realized something far more serious. The weight of Brix on his back was gone. Finally righting himself, panting and wheezing for breath, he seached frantically for Brix. With a sinking heart, he realized he could not see her.   
  
_Looking for your mistress? Keep looking, because she's fallen in the river!_   
  
Eagle gasped and looked up at the Pidgeot, who was hovering above him. {Brix? No...I have failed her...I have failed her again. I promised it would not happen again. I promised...}  
  
Eagle did not even feel the Pidgeotto slam into his back again, only the dark bliss of unconciousness...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: Brix's Warehouse 0-1, kind of like a safehouse, is based on THE Safehouse from Mutant X. And Brix's role is sort of like Adam's, again from Mutant X. [Don't own Mutant X, Adam or the Safehouse either.]   
  
Y/A/N: I might be updating more sporadically now, because semester 2 has started. But I'll still be updating, don't worry!   
  
Element: Whoa! That took me quite a while. It's pretty long. Hope you enjoy. Personally. Brix is my fav character! :)  
  
Oh and, because I forgot to do it in the other two chapters, here's the disclaimer: I own Pokemon. Yes, it's all mine, I own a multi-million dollar company and I'm here, writing fanfictions. 

*rolls eyes* 

No, I don't own Pokemon. Saban, or whoever, owns it. It's theirs. They the ones making the millions, while I'm here, making NOTHING! However, Arie, Davihd, Brix, Kehl, and a couple other characters that will be appearing later are mine. The Morgulle, and the ideas and character personalities are mine. And the nicknames and the idea for the story is mine.  
  



End file.
